The watches concerned by the invention are watches in which the complete dial is constituted of a dial of LCD screen type, advantageously in colour and having high definition, thus making it possible in particular to present three-dimensional images. It thus involves proposing, on a watch, an elaborate digital display. The three-dimensional images are advantageously realistic, calculated in real time by a main processor of the watch considered.
For this type of watch, it is necessary to find a compromise between the size of the different electronic components involved in the operation of the watch, the necessary calculation performance and the autonomy of the watch.
Thus, the electrical consumption linked to rendering calculations is a sensitive element, the battery, or rechargeable battery, used having to be of limited size, while being heavily drawn on, particularly for the elaborate rendering of realistic three-dimensional images. It is thus necessary to find a solution to limit the energy consumption of the watch considered, on penalty of seeing its operating life autonomy considerably limited.